Duncan's Karma
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: "... You know you deserved it right?" Courtney said, scowling at Duncan. "I really REALLY hate karma..." Duncan groaned, knowing she was right.
1. Chapter 1

_**Duncan's Karma**_

**(FOR CONTEST BY theCONTESTcreator)**

**Gwens POV**

Shit! Shitty shit! Major fucking ass shit on a cracker! I'm fucking SCREWED!

Nooooo! GODDAMNIT WE BROKE UP! A YEAR AGO!

Gwen, just relax. Calm down. Your dating Duncan now! Duncan Michael Griffin. Green mohawk, facial piercings, red converse, juvinielle badass who left Courtney Leighann Silva for YOU!

But... I cant ignore it forever.

I still love Trent.  


* * *

  
I don't know how it happened, believe me- I wish I did. But... The sparks came back. For me at least. I guess it was the day after the Aftermath were Blainley got put on season 3. We talked.

God! It was just like season 1. Just talking, getting to know each other. I never realized how much I missed that till now. Trent hasn't really changed. He's still the same once you get past the Drama Brothers part.

I want to kiss him. I miss kissing him. But if I do, while I'm dating Duncan, I'll be labeled as a slut and a hoe. And I don't need that. Plus Duncan will kick Trent's ass. His totally fucking hot ass...

Well, it's time for lunch. Trent said I could eat on the roof with him if I wanted to. And I think I just might.

* * *

"So, pretty cool view huh?" Trent asked me, eating some of his fries.

"Not too bad for Camp Wawankwa." I smiled, drinking my strawberry milkshake.

"True." Trent chuckled.

"So, if you could change one thing about the Drama Brothers. What would it be?" I asked.

Trent thought for a moment.

"Justin walking around without pants on." Trent shuddered.

"Um... Ew." I said, making a face.

"So, you miss Duncan?" Trent asked.

"I don't know. I guess." I shrugged.

"Huh.." Trent said, nodding.

"I dare you to go on a date with Courtney." I said, jokingly.

"Uh Ew. No thanks! I think I'd rather kiss Heather. Again!" he cried, making both of us laugh.

An awkward silence fell. I realized we were only a few inches away from each other.

Then, without skipping a beat, we kissed.

I kissed him back. It was gentle, nothing rough. Duncan's nothing but rough, nothing gentle about it. Trent. He can do both.

Trent put his hand on the back of my head, bringing me closer. We pulled away after a minute, out of breath.

We stayed silent for a moment.

"Duncan's gonna kill us." were the only words spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week. Me and Trent still kiss, and Duncan is still in the game.

But Courtney & Blainley will be back in three days, so me and Trent have to keep it on EXTREME down low!

* * *

"Don't worry. We have like three days till they get here." Trent says, as we sit on the couch in my hotel room.

"I know, but if Courtney sees us, she'll tell everyone- guarantee on the Aftermath- and make me look even worst. God forbid there are camera!" I hissed, frustrated.

"Don't worry about it." He said, sucking my neck.

"We have three days. Still got plenty of time." he said, pulling me into his lap, while he continued to suck my neck.

"Trent... No... No hickeys." I said, pulling back.

"Sorry. Forgot." He said.

I smiled, kissing his lips. He put one hand on my ass, and the other began intangled in my hair.

We were like that forever, until it happened.

Leshawna, Geoff, & Noah walked threw the door.

"Oh my God!" Bridgette Noah, closing the door.

I quickly got off Trent, and sat next to him, both of us blushing like crazy.

"Gwen! What are you doing! You're dating Duncan!" Leshawna hissed angrilly at me.

"Dude! Duncan is going to slash and cut you into little teeny tiny pieces, roast them, and feed them to the sharks!" Geoff told Trent.

"Kinda figured that." Trent shrugged.

Noah locked the door. "Gwen, Duncan is going to find out." Noah warned me.

"No he's not." I growled through my teeth, angry.

"Are you suggesting that we keep this quiet?" Leshawna asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said.

"How long has this been going on?" Geoff asked, sitting in the recliner.

"Week. Give or take." Trent shrugged.

"Nothing more then kissing?" Noah asked.

"Ew. No." I said, disgusted at his question.

"Do you plan to?" Leshawna asked, crossing her arms.

Me and Trent shrugged. We hadn't thought about it.

"So you'll keep it a secret?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah." Leshawna said.

"We'll keep quiet." Geoff said.

We looked at Noah.

"Noah...?" I trailed off.

"I won't tell Duncan... But you should. Before you do something you'll regret. And you _will _do something you'll regret." He told me.

* * *

It's the day Courtney and Blainley come back. Me, Trent, Geoff, and most of the other losers were swimming in the pool.

"Aahh..." I sighed, floating on my back.

"Hey Gwen! Wanna wrestle with me Tyler and Lindsay?" Trent hollered.

"How?" I asked.

Trent swam next to me.

"You sit on my shoulders, while Lindsay sits on Tylers. Me and Tyler fight under water, while you two try and balance yourself. Dude who doesn't have the girl fall off his shoulders first wins." Trent said.

"Sure." I said, as I swam back to Tyler and Lindsay with him.

In the middle of the game, Lindsay and I got bored- and I was hungry- so we both purposley fell off at the sametime.

"I win!" Trent and Tyler both shouted, making me and Lindsay snicker.

We swam back to the buffet to eat.

When I got out of the pool, I looked up.

There, a couple yards away, in her swimsuit, arms crossed and nostrils flaring...

Was Courtney.

I chuckled nervously, before grabbing a hot dog.

"Uh... Hey Courtney..." I said, nervously, as I took a bite of my hot dog.

"Gwen." She said, glaring at me.

"So... Um, what's new?" I asked, scared she'd kill me.

"Just upset that I won't get that million. Boyfriend stealer." She said. UGHHHH!

"If it makes you feel any better, you made it further then me." I shrugged.

"... True." For a moment, Courtney smiled. But then she remembered it was me she was talking to.

"I still hate you." She said, turning on her heel and stomping off.

"Kinda figured." I mumbled, but she- nor anyone else- didn't hear me.

* * *

Me, Leshawna, Noah, & Trent decided to catch a movie.

We went to see Saw VI.

At the end of the movie, me and Trent went to my room, while Leshanwna and the guys went to the arcade.

"So, do you wanna... I don't know...? Trent asked, trailing off, completely embarresed.

"You mean sex?" I asked, like it was nothing.

"If you want." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled, before we made our way to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I locked the door, Trent kissed me forcefully on the lips, cupping my cheek and neck with his hands. I moaned, as his tonuge slipped into my mouth. We had had sex before, but it was when we were actually dating, not having an affair. And twice during TDI. And a LOT of times between TDA and World Tour. **(Gotta love non-relationship sex huh?:) **I wrapped my arms around his neck. We made our way to the double bed, our lips never parting.

He layed down, pulling me on top of him. I pulled Trent's shirt off, and tossed it onto the floor, our lips only parting for a second. We made out for nearly 15 minutes.  
After that, he tugged at my shirt. I sat up, pulled off my shirt, and tossed it, leaving me in a black lacy bra.

I could feel him getting hard under me. God! My bra's still on! I slowly pulled my straps down, teasing him.

"You are such a tease." He groaned, taking off my bra for me.

He started sucking on my tits. I had to bite my bottom lip to muffle my moans.

After a few moments, I unbuckled his belt, and slid his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

Before I had a chance to do anything else, he flipped us over, making him on top.

He started sucking on my neck, making me gasp.

"No hickies. Do you want to get caught?" I gasped.

Trent kissed me on the lips, our tonuges battling for dominance.

He pulled my jeans down, leaving me in my underwear.

He pulled down my underwear, pulled off his boxers, and started pounding into me, hard and fast, making me gasp with pleasure.

We continued like this till he came in me.

* * *

About a week later, Duncan came to the playa-de-losers resort. Joy.

"Hey pasty! Miss me?" He said, hugging me.

God I hate that nickname.

He kissed my lips & I wished he didn't.

I felt nothing, no sparks, no lust. Nadda.

It took everything I had not to gag.

With Duncan back, me & Trent can't sneak around like we used to. Now we've got to keep it on MAJOR down low!

... This really sucks.

I showed Duncan to his hotel room, which was luckilly nowhere near mine & Trent's, and went down to the pool.

**Eh, kinda sucky, but hey! Not too bad for a virgin...**

**P.S, that lemon NEVER happened ;)**

**For real, don't mention it in the reviews, my folks READ my emails!**


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan's been here for a week, and for the past few days, I've been really sick.

It's gotten so bad, all the campers made me stay in my room.

It really sucks ass.

The only friend who doesn't care about getting sick is Leshawna.

"How you doing girl?" Leshawna asked, entering my room.

"Sucky." I pouted.

"When was the last time you fucked?" She asked. Whoa! What!

"Uh..." I trailed off.

She gave me this look. Oh hell no!

"I am NOT pregnant!" I hissed, standing up.

"You use a rubber?" Leshawna asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sat back down sulking.

"Trent?" Leshawna asked, guessing correctly on the possible daddy.

"Yup..." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Want me to sneak to 711 and buy you a test? It's only about three blocks from here. I don't mind going." She asked.

"Please and thank you." I said, handing her a twenty.

She slipped it in her pocket & left.

* * *

She came back thirty minutes later.

"Here you go." She said, handing me the test & ten dollars in change.

"Bout time! Gotta pee!" I said, running to my bathroom.

I came out about a minute later.

"Neg or Pos?" Leshawna asked, sitting on the couch.

"Still loading." I said, sitting on the chair.

After four minutes, I looked at the test and scoffed at the results.

"Just wonderful. If you need me, I'm gonna fuck Duncan, & in a month, tell him it's his." I sighed, tossing the test, and leaving my room.

* * *

A month later, I was still sick, so Duncan drove me to the doctors.

Right as the nurse said the doctor could see me, I asked Duncan to find me something to eat.

He gladly did. So by myself, I got up, and walked to the doctors office.

"So Ms. Mason, do you have an idea on what might be wrong?" My doctor, around fifty asked.

"I know exactly what's wrong. Pregnant." I said.

"And I need you to lie and say I'm four weeks. Not six." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor was surprised at what I wanted him to do.

"I cheated, and I don't want to get caught. So unless I say other wise, I'm two weeks behind in my pregnancy." I said.

"Understand." He said.

A minute later, Duncan walked in with a bag of bar-b-que chips.

"Here you go." He said, tossing them to me.

"Hello. I'm Doctor. Griffin. You must be the boyfriend." Doc said.

"Everythig okay?" Duncan asked.

"Doc thinks I might be pregnant." I said.

"Seriously? Sweet!" Duncan said, a huge grin on his face.

That smile made me feel guilty. Duncan was excited, even though he wasn't sure there was a baby.

I haven't even told Trent yet!

"I'll set you up an ultra sound so we can see for sure if you are." Doctor Griffin said.

The ultrasound confirmed it. I was ''four'' weeks pregnant.

Know all I gotta do is tell Trent, and trick Duncan into believing it's his.

* * *

When we got back, Duncan went to play football with the guys, & I snuck off to tell Trent.

"So, everything okay?" Trent asked, as I walked into his room.

He was busy strumming on his guitar.

"I'm pregnant. Duncan thinks it's his. But it's not. It's yours. The baby's yours." I said, not stopping to take a breath.

Trent put his guitar down & hugged me.

"I'm gonna make Duncan think it's his. That way he won't try to kill you." I said, hugging him back.

He pulled back.

"Will you eventually tell him?" He asked.

I could tell he was affraid he wouldn't be able to help raise his own kid.

"I'll tell him. I just don't know when." I said, kissing Trent.

* * *

Over the next two or three months, all the campers knew.

Heather won World Tour, though it fell in a volcano, almost killing us ALL!

I was now 16 weeks (14 to Duncan & everyone but Leshawna & Trent).

It's also time for another ultra sound. Duncan's driving me to the doctors.

"14 weeks. Baby's getting bigger." Doctor Griffin told us.

"Awesome." Duncan said, kissing my cheek.

"Can we tell what the sex is?" I asked.

"Sorry. The baby isn't in the right position. Maybe in a few weeks at your next appointment." Doctor Griffin said.

"Hey, I've got an idea. If it's a girl, you name it, if it's a boy, I name it." Duncan suggested.

"Okay. Cool." I said.

Please lord let me have a little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

At six months pregnant, Duncan got his licence revocked, so Trent had to drive me to my ultra-sound.

"Are you excited, today you get to see the sex." Doctor Griffin asked me.

"Uh huh." I said smiling.

"I take it he's the real father?" He asked, pointing to Trent.

"Yep." I said.

The doctor moved the ultra sound wand on my stomach, trying to get a clear picture.

"Here we go. Congradulations. It's a girl." Doctor Griffin said.

* * *

"What do you want to name her?" I asked Trent, as he drove us back to the TDA loser resort in Toronto.

"I like Dallas." Trent said, turning right.

"Dallas? Cute." I awwed.

"Now all she needs is a middle name. Or is Dallas her middle name?" Trent asked, turning left.

"No. Dallas is her middle name. Dunno what her middle name is yet." I said.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, Geoff & Bridgette made an announcement.

"Guess where we're going for two weeks?" Geoff said, grinning.

"Where?" Heather groaned.

"Camp... Wawanakwa." Bridgette sneered, grinning evilly.

Oh fuck no!

"Nope. I'd rather Heather & Alejandro be famiy." I snapped.

"It's just for two weeks, and we'll be at the loser resort." Geoff said.

"What about Chris & Chef?" Trent asked.

"They're too busy with a law suit from Alejandro's parents.'' Bridgette said, snickering.

"I don't mind going." Duncan said, shrugging.

"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked.

"It won't be too bad. We get awesome food- none which would be better for your baby." Trent said.

"If we're lucky Chef will cook and poision the demon child." Courtney sneered.

Before I had a chance to respond Leshawna was beating the shit out of Courtney.

Remind me to make Leshawna the Godmother.

* * *

A week later, we were all packed up for Camp Wawankwa.

"Eeeee! I'm so excited!" Sierra squeeled, giving Cody one of her deathly hugs. Poor Cody...

"Ready to go?" Trent asked, putting my suitcase in the plane for me.

"I guess." I shrugged, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Getting bigger." He said, looking at my stomach, which held our unborn baby.

But as far as everyone except me, Trent, & Leshawna knows, it's Duncan's baby.

And will be Duncan's baby untill I say otherwise.

"Hey pasty!" Oh God!

Duncan ran up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Duncan." I said.

"Hey Elvis." Duncan said.

"Sup." Trent said, tossing four more bags into the plane. One of them being Leshawna's.

"Be careful with that bag boy! I got breakables in there!" Leshawna snapped, angrilly, hopping onto the plane.

"Hey Trent, if anything happens to me, I want you to take care of her & the baby. Got it?" Duncan said.

"Got it dude." Trent said, tossing in another bag.

"I'm gonna grab a couple seats." Duncan said, running to the plane.

Trent pretended to gag, making me snicker & giggle.

"Dudes! Hurry up! Plane leaves in ONE minute!" Geoff hollered.

Me and Trent ran to the plane entrance, but halfway there, we realized the cargo hold was still opened.

"Shit!" Trent cried, running back, tryng to close the cargo door.

I ran back to try and help him. After a moment, we managed to get it shut & locked.

"Thirty seconds!" Geoff yelped._ Not helping..._

We ran back to entrance, & got on just in time.

Me on my back & Trent on his stomach, we were both panting and laughing.

"You okay?" Duncan asked.

"Dandy." I said, still laughing.

Trent tried to get up, but I stuck my arm & tripped him, making him land flat on his face, & me laugh even harder.

* * *

While on the plane, I decided to get my camera out, and film everyone.

"Girl. Three seasons! I was on that show for three seasons! And you think it's healthy for your baby to be filming me right now?" Leshawna groaned, eating choclates from first class.

"You guys are my family." I said.

"What about your real family?" Beth asked.

"I don't have a big happy family. Half the time we're not even happy. You guys are the closest I've got to a family. And the closest thing Dallas will ever have to a family." I said.

"Girl? We're having a girl?" Duncan asked, excited.

I nodded, making his smile grow wider.

"I'm gonna have a daughter!" Duncan whooped, running through out the plane.

* * *

I filmed everything on the four hour flight. We had a party!

Tyler, Cody, Sierra, Geoff, Owen, Izzy, Duncan, & Katie tossed around a frisbee, almost hitting me. Twice.

Me & Bridgette chatted, talking about random topics. Mainly Dallas.

''So what's her middle name?" Bridgette asked.

"Nicole." I said, after a moment of thinking.

"Awesome. Duncan must be totally stoked about being a dad." Bridgette said.

Then I realized something. Bridgette didn't know I cheated. Geoff did. But not her...


	7. Chapter 7

During the two weeks we were at camp, we all had a blast!

Parties everyother night! Football games, volley ball, bonfires.

And Trent relly can mix drinks. Too bad I'm knocked up.

All I could drink was Rootbear, Pepsi, water, & apple juice. Because everything else has ALCHYHOL!

Not that I'm complsining though. I like Rootbeer.

Oh, and it was so fucking hilarious! Someone (probably Duncan) put a Highschool Musical 2 CD in Trent's stereo.

_"So, how's Dallas?" Trent asked, handing me a pepsi and getting himself a beer._

_"Fine and dandy." I said, chugging the soda._

_"Wanna listen to some music?" Trent asked._

_"Sure." I said._

_He pressed play on his stereo, and all we heard were the words "What times is it!"_

_"What the fuck!" Trent cried, quickly pressing stop._

_I was laughing so hard I was about to pee!_

_Trent quickly pressed stopped, while I tried to breath again, for Dallas's sake._

_"Too... Damn... Funny!" I gasped, still cackling._

_Trent glared at me, and tossed the cd behind him, which promptly landed in the hands of Sadie._

_"Eeeee! I LOVE HIGHSCHOOL MUSICAL!" She squeeled, running off, probably to find Katie._

_"I blame Duncan. Now where the fuck is my Metro Station CD!" Trent snapped._

_

* * *

_

_The last night at camp was a blast. We had the biggest bonfire EVER!_

_"This was fun. Minus Dallas kicking me every hour... On the hour." I huffed, drinking a pepsi._

_"Agree with you there. Minus the Dallas part." Leshawna said, tapping her beer against the side of my can._

_I chuckled, rubbing my swelled stomach._

_"So tell me, who came up with Dallas?" Leshawna asked, in a voice low enough to where no one could over hear._

_I glanced at Trent, who was drinking some beer with Geoff, DJ, Tyler, Duncan, Owen, & Justin._

_"Figured. You woulda named it Pixie or something." Leshawna laughed._

_"Rebecca." I corrrected._

_"Cute name. Think it should be Dallas's middle name." Leshawna said._

_Dallas Rebecca Mason. Huh, never thought of it._

_"Maybe. Depends on Dad's oppinion." I said._

_I scanned our friends around us, everyone was either dancing, talking, or drinking. Or any combonation of the three._

_"Maybe we should've done this last night!" I hollered over some crunk song. I think Schitzo._

_"Why?" Duncan asked, turning down the music._

_"Cause I'm gonna be the only one without a hangover!" I said._

_And I was right..._

After we got back, I went straight to the doctors to check on Dallas.

"She's perfectly fine. Due April 12." Doctor Griffin said, smiling.

I smiled back, relieved.

April 12. Only two months away. Hope I'm ready.

* * *

Duncan told me he wanted me to meet his folks. I told him simply no.

"Why? You'll like my folks!" Duncan whined.

"Your mom's too cheerful, and your dad seems like a crump." I said, still reading my book.

The actual reason was because I didn't want them to meet a grandchild that wasn't there's. I don't think I could live with the guilt. I don't know if I can live with lying to Duncan.

"Please!" Duncan begged.

"After Dallas is born." I said, sternly.

"Fine. After Dally is born." Duncan said, rubbing my stomach.

"Hey!" Duncan said, jumping back. I saw his face light up.

"What?" I asked.

"I felt her kick!" Duncan said, happy.

I smiled, but frowned inside.

Trent hasn't felt her kick yet.

**Which is better? Dallas Nicole? Or Dallas Rebecca?**


	8. Chapter 8

For my seventh month of pregnancy, we got to go home. I haven't seen my mom or little brother since World Tour started! Almost a year!

"Gwen!" Luckey hollered, running up to me.

"Hey Luckey!" I said, hugging him. I ruffled the 15 year old's bed head.

"Dude... I'm gonna be an uncle!" Luckey said, happy.

My mom walked up to us.

''Hey sweetie." Mom said.

"I'm not giving her up." I told her, answering her last five emails.

"But Gwen! You have a future!" My mom groaned, as we walked back to the car.

"My daughter- my only daughter- is 18. And she won't listen to me when I advise her to give up her baby. Both of them will have better lives." My mother sighed, as she began driving home.

"Are you saying I'm going to be a horriable mother!" I screamed.

"I did not say that!" My mother yelled.

"The hell you didn't!" I barked.

"Gwendolyn Cassandra Mason don't you dare call me a liar!" My mother cried.

"You called me a bad mom so I guess we're fucking even!" I snapped.

Aren't me and mommy close?

We pulled up into our driveway & I got out, slamming the door.

"Hey Gwen! What's the baby's name?" Luckey asked, running after me.

It seems like Luckey's the only one in my family that's excited...

"Dallas." I answered him, as he unlocked the door.

"Awesome. Like the town in Texas?" He asked.

"Yup. Love it there! Wish we never moved." I said.

Yes I'm from Texas.

"What's her middle name?"

"Rebecca or Nicole. Haven't decided." I said, plopping down on the couch.

He sat next to me.

"Want me to call Robynn, Andy, Stephanie, & Alex? Tell them your home." Luckey asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. Tired." I said. "But thanks anyway." I smiled.

"Need any help with bags mom? No thanks I'm fine." My mom said with sarcasim, as she carried in my bags.

We couldn't help but laugh, me & Luckey.

* * *

The next day I got in my truck, & drove to the mall. Mom decided to give me some money for baby furniture & clothes.

''Furniture first. Then close. Then Hot Topic." I mumbled to myself, parking near the front.

I walked to this furniture place, and bought a cradle, swing, changing table, rocking chair, blankets, and a lamp.

I also bought toys, and diapers, and a teal diaper bag.

I went to the clothes store and bought almost everything girly there! I've never bought so much pink in my life!

I stopped by Hot Topic and bought enough maternity shirts to last me my last eight weeks of pregnancy.

My mom gave me six grand, I spent $5,783.

* * *

I got a letter, two weeks after I came home, from Bridgette & Geoff.

_Dear Gwen,_

_We've got one last Aftermath, just to say goodbye._

_It's mandatory, so there's no choice in the matter._

_Since it's close to your due date, I'd pack. Just in case._

_See you March 28. Aftermath is the next day at noon._

_Love,_

_Geoff & Bridgette_

_-P.S. Only way you can't come is death (perferably not you or Dallas) or your water breaks._

Oh fucking joy!

* * *

I packed my things, and got on the train to go to Toronto. I had to lie and say I was 36 weeks, not 38, so I could get on the train.

I sat alone in a room. I had a bag for me, and just in case, a bag for Dallas.

Too pass the time, I decided to text Trent.

G- You in Toronto yet?

T- Nope. Waiting for the train.

G- Dude! What train are you on?

T- IDK...

G- Go to the lunch car! I wanna see if we're on the same train!

T- Okay...

I got up, locked the door, and went to the lunch car.

And there was Trent.

"Hey!" I cried, hugging him.

"How's Dallas?" Trent asked, hugging me back.

"Great. Two weeks." I whispered the last part.

"Wanna get some lunch?" Trent asked.

"Sure." I said, as we sat at a booth.

We ordered food, and remainder of the trip, we talked. And made out in my room.

After one of our make out sessions, he asked me something.

"When are you gonna tell Duncan?" Trent asked.

"In the next 18 years." I said, making him sigh.

"I can't live with another guy raising my kid, and me not able to do anything." Trent said, eyes looking hurt.

"I know. But I don't want to hurt him-" Trent interupted me.

"You've been lying to him for nine months. You cheated on him & got pregnant. Unless you kick him in the balls, he won't get much more hurt." Trent told me.

"I'll tell him before Christmas. I swear." I told him.

"Okay. Before Christmas." Trent said.

We were silent for a moment.

"You know I love you right?" Trent asked.

"Of course." I smirked.

"As soon as you tell Duncan I wanna marry you." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Is that a marriage proposal?" I asked.

"Maybe." He smirked.

I kissed him.

"If it is, then yes." I smiled, kissing him again.


	9. Chapter 9

When we got off the train, the taxi came by and picked us up.

"That was fun." Trent said, as we sat in the cab.

"What part? The part where Dallas continuously kicked me for three hours, or the part when the nurse tripped and my food landed on my lap?" I asked.

"I told you not to order speghetti. Or buy those white skinny jeans." He said, simply.

"Fuck you." I growled, as we got to hotel.

We got out and Trent carried all three bags inside.

"Hey Babe!" Duncan said, kissing me. Nope, still nothing.

"Hey Dunc. We the last one's?" I asked.

"Yup. C'mon." Duncan said, taking one of the bags from Trent.

We followed him to the pool area, where everyone was hanging out.

"Look what the punk dragged in." Duncan smirked, as me and Trent followed him.

"Hey Gwen!" Owen hollered, waving to me.

"Hey Owen." I called.

"How's Dallas?" Sierra asked, walking up to us.

"Good. Four weeks." I said, thankful there weren't any anvals. Or hammers. Or electric chairs...

"Ooh yay! Smiley face!" She cried, running off. Sierra's still the same.

"Gwen." Courtney said, arms crossed.

"Nice to see you Courtney. Any lawsuits you thinking off? Perferably not on me. Or Duncan. Or anyother Total Drama member? Other then Chris or Chef." I asked.

"No." She said simply.

"Huh." I said, nodding.

"Goodbye." She said, turning on her heel and walking off.

Cool. No "Burn! Bitch! Burn!"

Maybe she's not as pissed.

"I'm still mad at you!" She yelled. Nevermind.

* * *

The next day, I got dressed in a black maternity top, and a pair of coca-cola pajama pants. I slipped on my vans, and quickly brushed my hair.

I had a strange feeling as I walked to the Aftermath set. Like something was gonna happen.

While the show was on, I sat next to Duncan on the first row, & Trent sat right behind me.

"So, a lot has happened in the past six or so months." Bridgette said.

"One Total Drama girl is expecting." Geoff said, pointing to me.

I flipped the camera off, making Geoff sigh.

"And let's not forget the peanut galery!" Bridgette said.

Everyone applauded as the others were introduced.

"So, how was everyone?" Geoff asked, when the cheering died down.

"Pregnant. You?" I asked, my voice full of sarcasim.

"Fine thanks." Geoff said. Not sure if he noticed my sarcasim.

"Anyone heard from ALejandro?" Katie asked.

"I'm doing fine thank you." Alejandro said, stepping from the shadows. Holy shit!

"Whoa. We thought you were dead dude." Tyler said, as we all sat, wide eyed.

I could tell Heather looked guilty. If she hadn't pushed him down the volcano, he would've been okay.

"Congrats on the baby senorita. Hope it's born healthy." Alejandro said to me.

Don't ask who the dad is! Don't ask about the dad!

"Boy or girl?" He asked. Oh thank God.

"Girl. Dallas." I said.

"Unique name. Heather, please don't feel guilty. I'm not mad." Alejandro said, sitting down next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did & what happened." Heather started. Alejandro raised his hand.

"Too make it even, me, you, dinner Saturday. My pick and I pay." Alejandro said.

"No. Funny. Business." Heather said, sternly.

Everyone, even me, went aww.

"Oh go kiss Trent!" Heather snapped at me, fighting back a blush.

"Pass." I scoffed.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Do we still have the telethon phones?" Geoff asked, running off the stage.

He came back with a cart that had like six phones on it.

"Put the number on the screen!" He said.

"If you want Gwen & Trent to share a kiss, call now." Geoff said.

Suddenly, all the phones started rapidlly ringing, like crazy! People in the audience were cheering.

"Oh fine!" I stood up, turned around, and kissed Trent full force on the lips!

Everyone cheered, and the phones stopped ringing.

I sat back down. "Happy?" I asked.

"Very. So how was it?" Geoff asked.

Trent had this goofy grin on his face.

My eyes went wide. "My water just broke." I squeeked.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone gasped, staring at me wide eyed.

I looked at my stomach, trying not to freak out.

Eva called an ambulance, while I went through a contraction.

"Holy SHIT! This hurts!" I groaned, hissing in pain.

The ambulance arrived, and I got in, but there was a debet on who would ride with me.

"Oh move!" Courtney snapped, getting in the ambulance, and slammed the door.

"You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine." She said, reasurring me.

* * *

On the ride there, she told me something.

"I'm not mad at you guys. At least not you. Duncan yes. Not you." She said, holding my hand while I had another contraction.

"Pen. Pen!" I ordered.

She gave me one, and I wrote on her hand:

_It's Trent's. Not Duncan's._

Before she could mutter a word, the ambulance stopped, and I was rolled inside.

* * *

I waited in the room for Duncan. I was told I was already six centimeters dialated.

At the same time, Duncan and a nurse rushed in.

"Oh thank God! Are you okay?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah. Six centimeters." I chuckled.

"Okay, now how far a long are you?" The nurse asked.

"36-" I cut Duncan off.

"38 weeks. I'm 38 weeks." I said.

I couldn't look Duncan in the eyes. I just couldn't.

I watched as he punched a hole in the wall with his fist, & storm out angrilly.

* * *

**(Trent's POV)**

We all watched as Duncan came into the waiting room extremely pissed!

"Dude? What's wrong?" Geoff asked, as Duncan punched two holes in the wall.

"She cheated! It's not my kid!" He roared. Oh shit she told him.

"... You know you deserved it right?" Courtney said, scowling at Duncan.

"I really REALLY hate karma..." Duncan groaned, knowing she was right.

"Do you know who's it is?" Beth asked.

"No." Duncan sighed. Oh thank God!

"Who knew she was cheating?" Duncan asked.

Me, Noah, Leshawna, Geoff, & Courtney raised our hands.

"You knew!" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Me, Noah, & Leshawna walked in on them making out!" He cried.

"What about you?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"She told me in the ambulance." Courtney said.

"Okay. Now who knows who the real dad is?" Duncan asked.

Noah and Geoff put their hands down.

"Excuse me." A nurse said, walking up to us.

"Your friend had a little girl. Six pounds, nine ounces. 20 inches long. The father needs to sign the birth certificate." She said, a clipboard in her hand.

We were all silent. No one moved, no one blinked.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I got up, & walked to the nurse.

I signed my name on the birth certificate: _Trent Emerson._

I looked at Dallas's name.

_Dallas Rebecca Emerson._

"Can I see them?" I mumbled.

"Of course. Follow me." She said, as I followed her.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! I'm gonna kill you! You and that little bitch! The only one who's gonna survive when I'm done with you guys is that fucking bastard baby of yours!" I heard Duncan scream.


	11. Chapter 11

I was relaxed, calm. She was here. In my arms, sound asleep. She looks just like Trent. Same dark green eyes. But she has my nose.

I saw Trent come in.

"Hey." I said.

He walked up to me and kissed my lips.

"Hey." He said, looking at Dallas.

"Duncan knows she's mine." Trent said. He sat in the chair beside my bed.

"You told him?" I asked.

"No. Signed the birth certificate." Trent said.

"He was gonna find out eventually. She has your eyes." I said.

Right on cue, Dallas woke up.

"Aw. She's a green eyed you." Trent chuckled.

"Scoot." He ordered.

I handed him Dallas, and scooted over.

He gave her back to me, and layed on the bed.

"Wanna hold her?" I asked.

He nodded, and I carefully handed him Dallas.

She cooed. Then yawned.

"Pst. Hey. Can we come in?" Leshawna asked, standing in the doorway.

I nodded and her, Geoff, & Bridgette came in. Quietly of course.

"Aw." Geoff said, softly.

"She's adorable." Leshawna said.

"She caused a lot of drama." Bridgette chuckled.

"Yep." Trent agreed.

Dallas yawned, making us aww.

"We should let her sleep." Geoff suggested.

"Okay. Bye guys. Bye Dallas." Bridgette awwed, as they left.

As me and Trent watched our gurgling daughter, we didn't notice Geoff take our picture with his phone.

* * *

**(No POV)**

"She is too cute." Leshawna said, as they came back into the waiting room.

"Who does she look like?" Katie asked.

"Trent. She's got his eyes." Bridgette said.

No one noticed Duncan fight back tears. Tears of anger & hatred.

Then he realized something. His parents didn't know!

He left to call them.

* * *

"Hey ma..." He said, not sure how to tell them.

"Oh Duncan! How's Gwen? Is the baby okay?" His mother asked, concerned.

"Fine. Gwen & Trent's bastard baby is doing fine." Duncan growled.

"What?" His mom asked.

"She cheated on me, and got pregnant!" Duncan cried, punching another hole in the wall.

Making the count six holes.

"Oh honey..." His mother trailed off.

"It's okay ma. I don't care. I gotta go. That last hole in the wall cut my knuckles up a bit. Love you." Duncan said, closing the phone.

He hated lying to his mother.

* * *

"I'm so glad to be out of that hospital!" I told Trent, making him chuckle.

He had Dallas in his arms, who was in a powder pink onsie.

It was three days later, and we were at the hotel.

Everyone decided to stay for an extra two weeks, since I couldn't leave just quite yet.

"She's getting big. Already gained two pounds." Trent said, staring at my chest.

Since I'm breast feeding, my uh... Boobs, have gotten bigger. Like BIGGER.

And they seriously fucking hurt! Like I need morphine hurting!

"Quit staring at my boobs. For the next four months, they're Dallas's and Dallas's only!" I told him.

"I can look. Can't touch." Trent said.

I rolled my eyes. Today was a special aftermath.

Where the whole world could see Dallas. Yipee.

"Ready?" I asked Trent.

He nodded, and put Dallas in her stroller.

We left my room & went down to the set.

* * *

"Welcome! To the- hopefully- final Total Drama Aftermath for the third season!" Geoff said.

Everyone cheered, but they were quickly hushed.

"Shush! We have a very special guest with us!" Geoff said, softly.

The camera turned to Trent, who was holding Dallas.

The audience let out an aww.

"Ya'll are probably wondering what's going." Geoff said.

"I cheated. No the real dad is holding Dallas." I said, like it was nothing.

There were a lot of gasps from the audience.

Suddenly, two women walked up. My mom and another one. Oh hell no!

"Mom...? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Here to give that baby a better home." She said.

"Excuse me?" I barked, standing up, fists clenched.

"That baby needs parents who can take care of her." Mom said, arms crossed.

I scoffed, and acted like I was gonna turn around.

As quickly as I did, I turned back around and punched my mother right in the nose, knocking her down.

"Unless you want a bloody nose, I suggest you get the fuck out!" I growled at the other woman, who ran off.

Everyone whooped and hollered, clapping for me.

Then, I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed, with a headache.

Trent was sitting in the chair beside me.

"Oh thank God you're up." He said.

"What happened? Where's Dallas?" I asked.

"With Leshawna, Courtney, & Bridgette. Yesterday, after you punched your mom, you fainted. Turns out some of your placenta was still in you. You almost died." Trent said.

I could tell he was fighting tears, as he clasped my fist in his and kissed it.

"I'm fine. Still breathing." I chuckled. He didn't.

"It's not funny. You almost died. Dallas almost lost her mother, & I almost lost you! This is serious!" Trent cried.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I said.

* * *

"Trent! Where are we going?" I asked, as he led me up the stairs to the roof of the hotel.

A week later I was fine, and mom- who's nose I broke- was staying the fuck away from me, Dallas, & Trent.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I gotta ask you something." He said, taking my hand.

"Okay. What?" I asked, giggling.

Before my eyes, I watched as he pulled out a black box, and got down on one knee.

He opened the box, and inside was a diamond with a silver band. Nothing fancy.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

All I could do was nod.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with my head against Trent's chest. My eyes went wide, till I felt my pants were still ON.

I stretched, yawning. I looked at my hand and smiled.

I was engaged.

My smiling stopped when I realized something.

Dallas wasn't crying.

It's six thirty.

She ALWAYS crys at six thirty.

I got up, and walked over to her crib.

It was empty.

I let out a scream, which immediatly woke Trent up.

"What? What?" He cried, concerned.

"She's gone! Dallas is gone!" I cried, tears falling.

* * *

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" The policeman asked me & Trent.

"Last night, Leshawna watched her for an hour. Tops. I went to get her, and put her in her crib. Then we went to bed. When I woke up to check on her, she was gone." I said, my eyes red from crying.

"Do you know anyone who would wanna hurt you or your baby?" He asked.

Trent shook his head no.

"Mom. My mom. She's been wanting me to give Dallas up since I told her I was pregnant. L-last week, she came here, with a socialworker, to try and take Dallas. I punched her nose, and haven't seen them since." I told the cop.

"I don't think your mom is nuts enough to kidnapp Dallas." Trent said.

"You don't know my mom. She's the only one in my entire family who had a problem with me being pregnant. My brother was excited, all my aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents- everyone but her was happy that I decided to keep my baby and raise it. Cause most girls my age, they just go get an abortion. Not mom. She said I was gonna be a horriable mother! Maybe... five weeks before Dallas was born." I explained.

"Do you have a picture of your baby? Recent?" The officer asked.

"I do." Leshawna spoke up.

She handed the cop a photo.

"Took it last night while I was babysitting." Leshawna smiled.

"You find her. Okay? She means a lot to all of us. ANd Duncan, I know a lot's happened to you in the past nine months, but all of us know, deep deep down, you want that baby to be safe." Leshawna said.

Duncan took a swig of his coke.

"I'm mad at her folks. Not the baby." Duncan said.

"I'll keep you posted if I find any information. Understand?" The cop asked, standing up.

Me & Trent nodded, and he left the hotel.

* * *

It had been two hours, and still nothing.

I was so nervous, pacing back and forth across the dining room in the hotel.

"Gwen, Dally'll be fine." Tyler said, trying to make me feel better.

"What if she's hungry? Cold? Sick? Hurt-" I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against mine. Trent.

"Was that to shut me up?" I asked, eyes narrow.

"Duh." Trent scoffed.

"Bite me. But seriously-" Now duct tape was on my mouth.

Suddenly, the cop came in.

"What's with the duct tape?" He asked.

"Long story." Heather said.

"Anything?" Trent asked.

"We found a baby girl that resembles your daughter. Same age. But I wanna DNA test before ya'll get all excited." The cop told us.

We followed him to the hospital, where hopefully Dallas was.

* * *

"DNA results are in. She's yours." A nurse told us, handing me Dallas.

I snuggled her close to my chest, and started crying.

"Where'd you find her?" Trent asked.

"Found her in a foster home. The worker said a woman with a broken nose, brown curly hair, and a lot of pink on dropped her off earlier that morning." The cop said.

"That's my mom. Little bitch." I said, holding Dallas.

"I'll make the arrest." The cop said, as me, Trent & Dallas went home.

* * *

"Oh thank God she's okay!" Leshawna cried, as I walked into the hotel, Dallas in my arms.

"It was my mom. She did it." I said.

"We know. We checked secruity tapes. Saw your mom walk out of the hotel with a blanket all bundled up." Noah said.

"What about Luckey? My mom's going to jail for kidnapping. What about my brother? He's 15." I asked, worried about him.

"One of your relatives will probably take him in." Alejandro said.

"Most likely Grandma. She lives two blocks away from us." I said.

* * *

We were all packed up. We were going home.

Me and Trent got a train, with our own room.

Even came with a crib for Dallas.

While Dallas was in her crib, me and Trent layed in the bed, thinking.

"So, what do we do when we get home?" Trent asked.

"Dunno." I said.

"Wait a minute-" I said, sitting up.

''What?" Trent asked.

"I get $75,000!" I said.

"How?" He asked.

"Four years ago, when my dad died, he split his inheritance between me and Luckey, write down the middle! I get my half when I'm 21, or have a baby. Luckey get's his when he's 18." I said, smiling.

"Seriously?" Trent asked. I nodded.

"Yes! We're not screwed! Whoo-hoo!" Trent whooped, making Dallas cry.

"Crap. Sorry Dally." Trent said, going over to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**(FIVE years later)**

The day was today. I twirled around, all dressed in white, smiling and laughing as me and my bridsmaids- Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, & Izzy- talked and laughed.

Dallas ran up to me, and I scooped her up in my arms.

She was beautiful.

She still had her father's eyes, and had honey blonde hair, that was wavy and curly, that reached her upper back.

She had on a white dress with a pink ribbon around it, and a daisy in her hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

No teal streaks. No teal lipstick. No signs of being goth.

A lot had happened in the past five years.

We bought a nice house, and furniture.

We both got jobs, decent ones with good pay.

Dallas was a little trouble maker. Always chasing the neighbors cats around the yard.

Just like me.

"Girl, you look beautiful. Both of you." Leshawna said.

"Thanks." I smiled, putting Dallas down.

"Dallas, go find Uncle Geoff. He's supposed to be watching you." I said, as she ran out of the house.

I couldn't help smile, as my baby ran off giggling.

"You ready?" Bridgette asked me.

I nodded, ignoring the nervous feeling.

* * *

Outside looked beautiful. a white carpet along the grass, marble benchs. Roses. Blood red roses.

"Ready sis?" Luckey asked me, taking my arm. He was walking me down the asile.

"Uh huh." I nodded, smiling.

The music started playing, and me and my brother slowly walked down the asile.

Waiting with the preacher, was the love of my life. Waiting for us to start our future together.

"Who gives this beautiful young woman away today?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Luckey said, taking a step back, sitting down.

* * *

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher announced.

Everyone applauded happilly.

Me and Duncan leaned in to kiss...

* * *

I woke up with a scream from my nightmare. I felt Cameron kick my side, making me hiss.

I looked at Trent, who was still asleep.

I swear he could sleep through World War 3.

"Momma? You okay?" Dally asked, standing in the doorway of our bedroom.

''Yeah baby. Mommy just had a bad dream." I said, getting out of bed.

I walked over to her, and ruffled her hair. Just the way it was in my dream/nightmare. Minus the daisy.

She wore a pair of lavender feetie pajamas, a snow white bunny in her hand.

"Wanna watch tv?" I asked her. She nodded, smiling.

"And hot coacoa!" She said.

"And hot coacoa." I smiled, as we walked downstairs.

* * *

We sat on the couch, drinking hot coacoa. Her's had four marshmellows; mine three.

We were watching Full House- her favorite show. She loved it more then Dora.

It was around three a.m. Christmas was a week away.

Presants for her, me, Trent, and baby Cameron were under the tree on the other side of the livingroom.

Suddenly, my seat became wet. My water broke.

"Dally. Go get daddy for me please." I told her.

"Okay momma." She said, putting her hot coacoa on the coffee table.

She ran upstairs, leaving her bunny on the couch.

I went upstairs to pack her an over night bag.

I packed some clothes, enough for two days, two books for her to read, a coloring book, and some crayons.

I put in a pink blanket for her, and zipped the bag up.

"Everything okay?" Trent asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's time." I smiled, rubbing my belly.

"Seriously?" Trent asked, now wide awake.

I nodded.

"Stains on the couch." I told him.

Trent scooped up Dallas.

"Your brothers coming!" He told her.

"Awesome dude!" She cried.

She hangs out with Geoff too much.

* * *

I was in delivery, pushing.

Luckey was watching Dallas, and Trent was with me.

"Push Gwen push!" The doctor told me.

With one final push, I heard him cry.

"It's a boy." The doctor said.

When he was cleaned up, the nurse gave him to me.

I cuddled him close to my chest.

He had my eyes, my dark endless black eyes.

"Hi sweetie." I said, smiling.

"Hey little man." Trent said, grinning.

I smiled at my little boy.

_Cameron Dustin Emerson._

I was thrilled, my life was perfect.

I had a husband who loved me.

I had a beautiful daughter.

And I had my precious son in my arms.

And nothing was ever going to change that.

**And so ends Duncan's Karma. I have enjoyed writing this, just like I'm sure you all have enjoyed reading it. I will updated Dark Queen/Killers & TDK in the next few weeks. Promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Almost forgot, let me know if ya'll ever want a sequel. It would most likely be in Dally's POV. It just might happen ;)**


End file.
